Dreams of a Dragon
by Lorelia
Summary: Ginny's dream comes true. I know ya'll r probably sick of that, but something different happens. G/H, or is it? Sorry if I haven't updated lately, I've been working on my other story.
1. Dreaming

Dreams of a Dragon  
Note: Any characters written in this story are completely the property of JKRowling.  
Harry Potter. The face that had haunted her since the day they had first met at Kings Cross Station. Ginny let out a long low sigh. 'What's wrong?' a voice said, suddenly jerking her out of her fantasy. Ginny spun around, ready to tell Ron off when she suddenly came face to face with the boy she had just been fantasizing about.  
'Harry!' she squeaked  
'Are you Okay?' Harry asked.  
'What? Oh, yea, I'm perfectly fine. Did you need something?' she managed to gasp. Turning bright red on the spot.  
'No.' came the innocent reply. 'I was just wondering why you were staring at the wall miming to yourself.' He answered.  
'Well, I was just memorizing my Potions homework.' Ginny said.  
'Yea, well I'll see you later.' he said like he didn't quite believe her answer.  
Ginny stared after Harry as he walked off and up the stairs to the seventh year boys dormitories. 'Why can't I be like Cho?' She mourned to herself. It was no secret that Harry liked Cho Chang. A pretty Ravenclaw who had left only last year. 'What's wrong with me?'  
'Nothings wrong with you. Why?' came another voice from behind her. Ginny swung around, almost toppling off the Gryffindor common room couch. This time it was Hermione she was facing. There was a thud as she jumped over the back of the chair and landed next to Ginny.   
'Oh!' she cried 'you were just thinking about 'you know' were you?' Hermione answered to herself giving Ginny a nudge and a wink. 'I just wish he would notice me on other times when I don't look completely zoned out like a nerd.' Ginny said sighing again.  
'Has anyone asked you to the ball yet?' questioned Hermione suddenly 'Well, yea, but I didn't even know any of the guys who asked me except for Neville that I said no. I don't think I'll go. I'll look like a total fool if I go nigel.' came Ginny's weak reply. 'Okay so would you consider going if Harry asked you?' Hermione.  
'What do you mean consider? I'd go without question! Are you nuts!? The only problem would be that Harry would never ask me.' said Ginny sounding miserable again.  
'You shouldn't look so glum!   
'How would you know?!' cried Ginny 'you have guys swarming after you!'  
'Not as much as you think.' said Hermione indignantly  
'You're just saying that to make me feel better.' she complained.  
'So I guess you don't want to go with Harry.'   
'What do you mean I don't want to go, of course I want to go with him!' answered Ginny sounding suspicious.  
'I'll leave you to your thoughts then.' said Hermione quickly racing off before Ginny could ask anymore questions.  
*********  
'So, now that you know your answer I'm going to go down and explain alright?'  
'But Mione, are you sure she said yes?'  
'Yes, Harry, do you want me to spell it out for you?  
'No. It's alright. So I'll meet her at the bottom of the stairs at 7:25?'  
'Yep. 5 minutes before the ball so that you're right on time.' Hermione began walking off. "oh! and Mione? Thanks.'  
'For what?'  
'For. You know. Doing this for me.'  
'Hey! What are friends for?'  
  
  
So. Who liked it? Even if you don't like it at least review it for me. It might help me to fix it up for the next chapter. It's coming as soon as possible. Don't worry. All flames welcome. (*.*)  



	2. Shopping

Dreams of a Dragon  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ginny, I have something to tell you. What? Well. For so long I've wanted to tell you that I,I, I love you. Oh Harry. I think you already know this but I have always loved you from the day we met! Tap. Tap. Never mind the door. It's probably some late for the ball. I this dance to never end! It won't.   
  
'Ginny! Ginny!'  
'Wha! Where's Harry?' asked a very confused, very wet Ginny. 'Oy! Who wet-'  
'Sorry Gin. It's just that you looked like you had just passed away to heaven and beyond.'  
'Well you didn't have to wet me!' cried an annoyed Ginny. 'You could have just shook me!'  
'I did! Earth to Ginny! That's why I splashed water on you!' Hermione yelled in Ginny's face.'  
'You're right. I didn't mean to startle you.' said Ginny reproachfully.  
'Well, It's time to get up. Breakfast is almost over.'  
'Alright. I'll be right down. See you later.' Ginny closed the door behind Hermione and glanced around the room to make sure that no one was watching her and changed into her favorite pair of flare jeans and with her best top and pulled her Hogwarts robes over them. She grabbed her hair brush whisked it through her hair, quickly pushed it out of her face and rushed out the door and running straight into, 'Harry!'  
'Oh! Hi Ginny.' Where are you in such a rush for?' 'Well, I was just going down to breakfast. I only woke up 5 minutes ago.' 'You look alright if you only got up 5 minutes ago.'  
'Thanks.' said Ginny shyly, turning scarlet at once. 'Um. I should be going down now.'   
'Oh! Yea. Sorry. Well I'll see you later then.' 'Uh, yea.' Ginny raced off again before she could ump into anyone else. Suddenly she was starving.  
'Hey! Ginny!' came Hermione's voice from halfway down the Gryffindor house table. Most of the food was gone. But there was still enough to fill her rumbling stomach. 'Are you sure that Harry asked me to the Ball?' 'Yes! Of course I'm sure! Why on earth would I be joking about this? cried Hermione. 'Well how are we going to meet up then? asked Ginny.  
'Yea! That's right! He told me to tell you that he'll drop by your dormitory to get you around 7:25.'  
'There's just one thing I have to ask you.' said Ginny quietly. 'What? Anything.' 'Well, you know how my parents aren't exactly, you know, poor anymore?' 'Yea...'  
' Um. Yea, I was hoping you would come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend to help me pick out something to wear and, you know, help me with how I look.'  
'Why are you asking?! Of course I'll help you! I mean. No offense or anything but you look a lot prettier now than you did when you first started here.' said Hermione.  
' Yea. I know. I didn't exactly look like the beauty queen back then.'  
'But you're almost there.' said Hermione hopefully. 'You're just trying to cheer me up again aren't you?' 'No! I'm completely serious! Once again!'  
'Well. You still haven't told me who you're going with.' said Ginny.   
'Oh, yea. Well, you know that new guy with those purple eyes? The one that came halfway through last year?'   
'Yea. I think he's kind of cute. But not as good looking as Harry of course!' she added quickly.   
'You could have just said yes' Hermione grumbled. 'Well, yea. He asked me last week.'   
'Well that's great! I told you that you have guys chasing, or swarming as I put it after you!' (Note: In the last chap. all the characters belonged to JKRowling, but in this one there are a few differences!)   
'They'll be "swarming after you once they realize they can't get me.'  
'Never mind. Can we change the subject? Do you reckon lilac or turquoise would look better on me?' said Ginny quickly before Hermione could answer.  
'I think lilac or just plain purple would look nice on you.'  
'Well, I'll see you at lunch, or whatever.' said Hermione standing up. 'What do you have first?'  
'Double Potions said Ginny with disgust.'   
'I feel for you.' Hermione sympathized.  
'See ya!'  
'See ya!' answered Ginny and raced off with a piece of toast still in hand.   
  
Maybe Hermione was right. A lot of boys seem to be looking at me lately. I hope I did my homework the right way. Ginny raced in the door straight after the last person puffed and red faced.  
'Sit down.' said Snape's oily voice to the class. Silently everyone began unpacking his or her things. 'Today will be a theory lesson. Don't groan or you will write out twice your amount.'   
'Ginny opened her book and stared in hatred at the back of Snape's oily head. Everything about Snape seemed to be oily. I hope his oil leaks into his brain and he drops dead because his empty head overflows.   
  
Two days later...  
  
'No. This one's too expensive as well.' Ginny moaned   
'Well maybe this might be cheaper.' said Hermione pointing to an emerald green one.   
'Actually ladies, I can give you a discount on the blue one you were just looking at.' said a young lady. 'Her deep blue eyes were exactly the same colour as the robes.  
'Really? How much o a discount?'  
'Well, I can make it down to half price if you like.' said the lady. 'I just need to make the waist more fitting. You have lovely skinny hips.'  
'Thanks! Then I'll have enough to buy some accessories to go with it!'exclaimed Ginny excitedly. 'Are you sure it's alright?'  
'Of course dear! For some reason I have a soft spot red heads.' said the lady.  
'Well here's the money. 21 Galleons and 13 sickles was it?'  
'Yes, it was dear.' Here. Just bare with me for a second while I make the adjustments.' she drew out a long thin wand and waved it at the dress. Instantly Ginny could tell that she had made it mush slimmer for her.  
'Thanks again!'  
'He you go dear! All wrapped and ready to wear. Your man will be very lucky.'  
  
I'm sure he will be, once he realizes that I'm the only one for him. This ball will be one to remember...  
  
Sorry. I couldn't wait for your reviews so I just uploaded this to it. Chapter 3 is coming soon. I have to finish my other story first.   
Lioness rampant *.*   
  



	3. Shocked

Dreams of a Dragon  
  
'Well! Now that we've got our dress robes, what did you want to do again? Oh, yea, look for accessories.' said Hermione as she and Ginny walked out of the store.  
'I still can't believe that lady just gave those robes at half price! They were like, what? 25 Galleons or something?!'  
'I know! That was really nice of her the way she gave me a discount because I was your friend! Do you think I should wear gold or silver with my robes?'  
'I have absolutely no idea. We'll decide when we go inside.' said an excited Ginny standing outside one of the many jewelry stores in Hogsmeade. The two girls spent hours wandering round the many stores when it was finally time to go they were carrying at least 3 bags each. Each bag also had at least 2 more bags inside that! 'At least we know we spent enough money today!' said Ginny happily.  
'You've been a bit busy haven't you?' making both girls jump with shock.  
'George! Why do you always do that to me?! Don't you realize how much I'll have to pick up if you make me drop it?' cried a very annoyed Ginny.  
'Hey! I was just saying hello! I guess we'll have to go charm someone else then, hey Fred!'  
'Well go then, we won't miss you.' Ginny sneered after the twins disappearing backs.  
'Come on, I think my arms are going to break soon if I don't put these bags down.' said Hermione.  
  
  
3 hours later  
  
'Oh! Finally! My arms really are going to break now!'  
'Well, at least we got what we needed.' said Ginny optimistically.  
'I think I'm just going to take these upstairs and put them on my bed and I'll unpack them after dinner.  
'Yea. I think I'll do the same. I'll meet you in front of the entrance and we can go down together.' answered Ginny walking after Hermione and turning off into her dormitory where she bumped into Alyssia, one of her roommates, almost toppling over.  
'Oh! Sorry Ginny! I didn't see you coming! Whoa. Where are all the bags from? You must have spent a fortune!'  
'Actually. It was only about 60-70galleons.  
'Your dad really did get a pay rise didn't he?'  
'Oh, yea.' said Ginny happily.  
'I'll leave you to your unpacking then.'  
'See ya!' said Ginny dumping all her bags and rushing out of the room and down the stairs.' come on! Let's go! I'm starving.'  
'Huh! You think you're starving! I could eat a hippogriff!' challenged Hermione. 'Finally!' she cried as she plonked herself down in a seat next to Parvati and began shoveling food onto her plate and eating it just as fast. Ginny moved along the table a little and sat down next to Kavisha, another of her roommates and started eating almost as fast as Hermione stopping only to shovel more food onto her plate.  
'Someone's hungry.' stated Kavisha watching with amazement as Ginny heaped her third helpings of lamb onto her plate. 'What have you been doing?'  
'Shopping' replied Ginny shortly before taking a swig of her pumpkin juice.  
'What for? You must have been out all day then!'  
'Yep...we were...looking for... dress robes... for the ...Yule Ball.' said Ginny in between bites.  
'Slow down girl! You're gonna get indigestion if you don't slow down!' this, statement however had almost no effect on Ginny. 'Well, I'll see you later then! Don't overeat. You don't want to look like a pig for the ball do you?' This immediately made Ginny slow down and eat with a little more care. 'Bye!' said Kavisha laughing, her pretty brown head in the air.  
  
Later...  
  
'So. 3 weeks. Oh! I can't wait! This is so exciting!'  
'In your point of view. You have Harry Potter to escort you and everyone gets to see you, and you get to lead the dancing.' said Kavisha 'I still get to dance. But none ever sees me as the leader of the crowd.  
'No. Only like all the time. Even if you don't lead the dance. You still end up being asked to dance almost 20 times, and then half of the 20 ask you twice!'  
Well, a lot of guys do ask me to dance. But not that many!' said Kavisha earnestly to Ginny.  
'Well, if you don't want to listen to what I have to say. At least can you see what my Dress Robes look like?'  
'Sure why not?' she watched as Ginny produced a beautiful sapphire blue gown that shimmered in the light. 'Wow! Were did you get robes like that? My mum sells robes. But not as good as this one!' exclaimed Kavisha.  
'I got it from the end robe store at Hogsmeade.' Ginny said  
'Really?! That's where my mum works! She absolutely loves all embroidery stuff, you know.' exclaimed Kavisha excitedly. Suddenly a small plastic bag fell out of the bottom of the dress. 'Hey. Ginny you dropped something.' she said picking up the small bag.  
'Did I? What is it? I didn't by anything with a bag like that.' said Ginny curiously taking the bag from Kavisha. 'I think your mum might have dropped this into the parcel when she was wrapping it up. Or, maybe it's Hermione's. Maybe it accidentally dropped into my bag when we put them down. Cause we did drop them a bit hard.' she said to herself. 'I'll just go see if this is hers, do you want to come?'  
'No, thanks. I've got Arithmancy homework. It's due tomorrow as well.' Kavisha groaned trudging to her bed and pulling up a stack of books.  
'Well, I'll see you later then.' said Ginny running out of the room and up the stairs to Hermione's dormitory. 'Oy! Mione! I think you dropped one of your th-' Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence because just then she saw something she really didn't want to see. Hermione, one of her best friends, was sitting on her bed next to one of the Weasly twins (she couldn't tell who), and the worst part was that they were kissing! It wasn't a big toungy or anything, but Ginny could tell that this wasn't the first time they were doing it.  
She ran out of the room before they could notice, and once again ran into Harry. 'Oomph! Jeez! Watch where you're g-, oh! Sorry Harry, I thought you were someone else.' Ginny said mumbling the last part.  
'Ginny! What's wrong? You look like you just ran into a Dementor!' exclaimed Harry looking concernedly at Ginny's pale face and instantly turning her around and pushing her back up the stairs towards his dormitory. They passed George on the way up.  
'Finally making your move are you Harry?' he said slyly into Harry's ear before slipping off so that he couldn't answer.  
'So. What's wrong? You can tell me you know. I'm not going to tell anyone like some other people do.' he said as he remembered how Lavender had gone and told almost the whole grade when she had found out that he liked Cho.  
'I don't know. I mean, did you know that Hermione makes out with George?'  
'What! When! How!' pause. 'Why?' cried Harry. Startling Ginny out of her daze. 'Why didn't she tell me?! We're best friends!' he continued. 'What'll Ron say when she tells him! If she does.'   
'I dunno. I mean, I'm kinda hurt that she hasn't told me.' added Ginny.  
'Maybe that was their first time. Maybe it just happened while they were talking?' suggested Harry lamely 'Anyway. How did you find out! You weren't spying on them were you?' he said suspiciously.  
'No! Of course not! I wouldn't spy on her. I was just going to ask her if this bag was hers. I found it in one of my bags.' She said deciding that she would see what was actually inside the bag.  
'What is it?' said Harry leaning over her shoulder to look inside the bag. 'What on earth are they?' he said. Inside was one of those containers that held contact lenses. Ginny pulled it out and began unscrewing one side to look inside. 'Contacts?! We never went into an optometrist! How did she get this?' Ginny exclaimed staring at the blue colored contacts inside. 'Hey! These are the same color as my new dress robes!' she realized with a start looking up at a very confused Harry.  
'Wait. Hold on a second. So you found these blue contacts.'  
'Yep.'  
'In one of your bags.'  
'Yep.'  
'And you thought that maybe it was Hermione's'  
'Yep.'  
'So you went to check with her.  
'Yep.'  
'And you walked in on them while they were making out?' he finished.  
'Uh-huh.'   
'Did they realize that you saw them?'  
'No. At least I didn't see them see me.' She said  
'OKaaaay.' He said looking at her once again. 'I know this a little off the subject. But I have to say it before I lose my courage again.'  
'Say what?' said Ginny curiously.  
'Ginny,youwangoouwime?' he said turning a brilliant red.  
'Sorry, I didn't catch that.' She said realizing almost at once that she actually did understand what he had said and turning almost as red as he was.  
'Ginny, I now that you have always liked me, and I guess that I've always liked you. It's just that I never realized. Ginny.' He said pausing. 'Do you want to go out with me sometime?'   
  
  
I know it's going kinda fast sometimes. And somethings seem to be going nowhere. But I'm trying my best to make it sorta at least make sense! Hope you like it so far! I'm in the middle of writing Chapter4 so hopefully it will also be out soon.  



	4. mixed feelings

Dreams of a Dragon  
  
  
  
'Well, if it's not Hermione's then I wonder how it could have gotten into my bag.'  
'It's too late now. You won't be able to go visit my ma's dress shop till after the ball. So you may as well use them. I bet they would look totally cool with your dress.'   
'I guess you're probably right Kav.'  
'So Ginny. Who are you gonna go with? It's obviously someone worth impressing if you're going to all this trouble.' Said Kavisha 'Don't tell me that u managed to snag a date with Harry!'  
'What am I supposed to tell you then?' said Ginny tartly.  
'Oh my god! Did he actually ask you?!' she cried. 'When?'  
'Well, it was like 1 week ago or something. He got Hermione to ask me for him.'   
'Are you serious? No way!'  
'Yes way.' Ginny grinned 'and then he asked me himself a few days later, just to make sure.'   
'Alright then. You didn't cast any spells on him did you?' she asked suspiciously.  
'Of course not! Why on earth would I do that?'  
'Well, if you're certain...'  
'Of course I'm certain! He asked me because he wanted to.'  
'Ok, so show me what you look like in those robes.' directed Kavisha.  
'Right. Wait here and I'll be right back.' Ginny jumped off Kavisha's bed and ran behind her bed curtain and began changing quickly into her sapphire robes. She quickly pushed her flaming red hair out of her face and peeped around her curtain.  
'Come on out. I won't laugh!' Ginny snorted and stepped out. 'Jeez girl!'  
'What! What's wrong! Does it look too tight or something?'   
'How am I supposed to compete?!' said Kavisha, who tried to look jealous, but ended up in torrents of laughter.  
'Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh! No fair!'  
'How do you end up always looking so good?' the giggling girl enquired. 'I can't believe that my ma gave you this gorgeous dress for half price! If she weren't my mum, & I was just a regular customer. I would have insisted on paying double the amount! Not half.'  
'It doesn't look that flashy. It looks pretty normal to me.'  
'How can you say that! You'll probably win the award for Best Dressed. You probably just can't see it that well cos' you're the one wearing it.'  
'Whatever. I'm gonna change back. I got tons of Potions homework still. You know what Professor Snape is like when we don't finish homework. Plus, I got Charms work to do as well.'  
'Well, I'll talk to ya at dinner' said Kavisha as Ginny came out from behind her bed curtain dressed in her normal school robes once again.  
'Yea. Bye' Ginny called back after her as she started down the stairs with a heap of book in her arms. She located an empty desk in the corner by the fire and sat down so that she could face the rest of the common room. 'Oh man. Way too much work these days. I'm gonna get grey hairs soon.'  
'You? With grey hair's? Yea right!' Ginny looked up into Harry's laughing eyes. 'Oh. Hey Harry.'  
'Need help?' he asked shyly. 'Look's like you got a lot to do. Especially if my guess is right and you got Potions homework.'  
'Yep. Here, pull up a chair.' She patted the spot on her left. Watching him walk around the table and clumsily sit down. She turned back to her books and started to copy down the ingredients of the Shrinking Potion.  
'We had to learn this potion last year. The next one's three spines of an Ellwyn. No it's double L. Yea that's it.' Ginny could feel him watching her as she tried to write as neatly as she could with her heart thumping, the reason why the shrinking potion was hardly used. 'So, Ginny.' Ginny looked up sharply. Harry cleared his throat and continued. 'Well, I was wondering if, after the ball. You know, maybe we could go out for a drink another day.'  
The flushing girl stopped writing and looked up. There was something in his eyes that Ginny couldn't understand. It's just embarrassment. She told herself, though she knew it wasn't that.  
It was Ginny's turn to clear her throat. 'Um... yea sure. That would be nice.' She looked away feeling very uncomfortable. 'Hey, are you hungry? Why don't we go and get something to eat?'  
'What? Yea, ok.' He said snapping his eyes away from her face. They both stood up and began walking out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. Along the way, Harry managed to link Ginny's hand in his and they walked into the hall hand in hand. They sat down next to Ron and Hermione who both eyed them trying not to snicker.  
'How's your new boyfriend Ginny?' said Hermione jokingly.  
'Shutup Mione. It's not that serious yet.'  
'Mm hmm. You walk in holding his hand and you say it's not serious. Guys and girls don't just go around holding hands if they're not serious you know.' Hermione laughed.  
'Yea, well he was the one that grabbed my hand.'  
'Aren't you supposed to be happy?' said Hermione looking puzzled.  
'That's what I thought. I don't know why, but I'm not. I just don't get it.' 


End file.
